The present invention relates to a connecting element for cruciformly connecting structural elements. More particularly it relates to a connecting element for cruciformly connecting structural elements which have square or rectangular connecting surfaces.
Connecting elements of this known type has been used as structural elements of construction assembly kits. Generally, the known connecting elements serve for cruciformly connecting bar-shaped members, for example for manufacturing skeletal structures. The bar-shaped members are provided with reinforcements which serve only for lengthening of the connecting parts of the connecting plate. The known connecting plates are not suitable, however, for cruciformly connecting quadrangular structural elements with one another.